Never Forget
by squigglestheredpanda
Summary: After getting rejected by Alice again, Peter gets into a little trouble. What will Alice do about it and how will he react? Oneshot.


**Helloisesies! So, its around two in the morning and I can't sleep, so I might as well post this. Hope you all enjoy it!**

"Greetings, Alice my sweet!" called Peter White, announcing his arrival to the Clock Tower. He burst through Alice's bedroom door bearing flowers and an incredibly cheesy-looking box of candy.

"Get out, Peter!" she screeched, covering herself with a pillow. The poor girl had just woken up and was in the process of changing out of her nightgown and into her usual blue dress.

That didn't seem to be much of a problem for the white rabbit, though. He continued to stare at her and Alice could almost see the drool coming out of his mouth.

"Quit staring at me, you freak!" she shouted, retreating into a corner.

Peter recovered quickly and pleaded, "I'm incredibly sorry, my pet. Please do not fret." He then dashed out of the bedroom and gently shut the door behind him.

Alice sighed in relief and went on preparing herself for the day, but after less than a minute, a loud pounding came through the room.

"Let me in, my dove. I've brought tokens of my love!"

"Go away!" she shouted back.

"But Alice-"

"I don't care, Peter! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times; I don't, and never will, love you!" screamed the agitated girl.

Soon after, she was interrupted again, and again, and again. Finally, Alice stopped responding and ignored the repeated poundings on her door.

After a few moments of silence, Alice cracked her door open and saw that the coast was clear. The flowers and candy were sitting in her doorway. She picked them up and tossed them in the nearest trash can, then went downstairs hesitantly, waiting for Peter to pop out at any moment.

But Peter had left the tower. He was walking the route back to the Heart Castle, staring at the ground. Why didn't his Alice love him back? Ever sense she had entered Wonderland, he had done nothing but shower her with gratitude and affection, but she still rejected her.

Peter was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person in front of him and collided with them. Quickly, the rabbit man pulled his gun out to shoot whoever was dumb enough to dare to get in his way.

"Good morning, Julius," Alice greeted bringing in a steaming mug of coffee.

"80," the clockmaker said after taking a sip.

She smiled her thanks at the score.

"Was that Peter White I heard banging on your door earlier?" he asked.

Alice sighed. "Yeah, it was him. I told him to go and he seems to have actually left, for once."

The clockmaker raised his eyebrows. "That doesn't sound like him. Do you think he's changing?"

She shook her head. "It's Peter. He's probably going to jump out at me from a closet or something." The more she considered the ideal, the more plausible it seemed. She was becoming paranoid now and had to get out of there. "Sitting in here is giving me the creeps now. Is it okay if I go for a walk, or do you need some help in here?"

"You can go," he dismissed. "You know that you have no obligation to assist me."

"Okay, then. Goodbye, Julius." She went outside and somehow ended up in Heart territory.

"What are you doing in here, hare?" came a voice.

Confused, Alice hurried toward it and came upon Peter and Elliot locked in a standoff with their guns pointed at each other.

"On a spy mission for Blood, what else?" he responded. "Not that it matters to you, sense you'll be dead soon anyway."

"That is where you're wrong, my friend, for it is _you_ that will meet your end," the rabbit-man said matter-of-factly.

Alice couldn't let this happen. She couldn't lose him. Without thinking, she stepped in front of Peter.

Elliot looked at her stunned. "But Alice, White is an annoyance to you. If anything, you should be glad that I'm ridding you of him."

"I should," Alice agreed. "But, strangely enough, I would miss him."

Elliot held the position for a moment longer, and then lowered his gun. "I can't hurt you," he admitted to Alice. "This is not over, White!" With that promise to Peter, Elliot withdrew and headed back towards the Hatter's.

Alice sighed. She was going to regret stepping in for Peter.

As if to prove that point, the rabbit-man closed the distance between them and hugged her from behind. "Oh, Alice! I knew that someday you would return my love!" he gushed.

"Get off, Peter!" She demanded.

"But Alice," he said confused. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed.

"But you just saved me. Surly you must return my feelings for thee," he insisted.

"Well," Alice hesitated. "I only did that because. . . . I don't like fighting! Yeah, I knew neither of you would shoot if I was there. So, I got in the middle."

"I don't believe you," he said. "I think you actually love me, but you won't let yourself see."

"I don't love you, Peter!"

"Yes you do, and I'll do anything it takes to prove it!" he proclaimed.

"Get over it!" she snapped.

"If you don't love me, then why did you choose to protect me instead of the hare?" Peter challenged.

Alice hesitated for a mere second, but it was enough of an answer for him.

"You do love me!" he squealed.

"Shut up, Peter," Alice warned.

"If you wish to remain in denial for a while, that is fine, but eventually you shall be mine!" he promised before skipping the rest of the way to the Heart Castle.

Alice watched him go, dreading their next meeting. He would never forget about this, and neither would she.

**Ahh fluff. Espically Peter fluff.**

**Poor Elliot.**

**Peter's point of view was way too short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Sorry, guys.**

**Anyway. . . . As always, if you take the time to review, please, oh please, review honestly. **

**Squiggles**


End file.
